As we seek the Storm
by MsScarlettRice
Summary: So the girl with the power to read minds can communicate with the silent ninja, and I thought this place was odd before. Contains Snake Eyes/Storm Shadow. Some SE/OC and SS/OC, but only if you squint. THIS STORY IS ON A INDEFINITE HIATUS.
1. It started with a girl

**So begins my latest fanfic, kinda depressing I'll probably start it, but never finish it. Ah one can only hope. So I'd like to that my mom for getting this movie and my dad for getting this laptop I'm writing this on. I'll dedicate this to my friends cas' they like Yaoi. I hope you like it.**

The G.I. Joe program was for an elite team of people, those who wouldn't fail, who could always get the job done. Their greatest threat, Cobra. They did everything in their power to keep cobra from rising up, though it didn't help much that they had no location on him, no motive, no nothing. They had no information on him what so ever. Granted Cobra had only done a few large scale attacks, but they had all been successes for him. That was what scared the Joes the most. The fact that they hadn't been able to stop him at all. Would they ever be able to stop him? That thought was always running through their heads. It just gave them that much more drive though.

"Her name is Bel Momoshiro. She is currently 15 years old, and she's been missing for six months now. Her parents were both killed when cobra shot down their plain last month. They were taking top-secret information to cobra in exchange for their daughter's safety. Apparently Cobra didn't want the information anymore because they launched two missiles at the plain minutes before it landed killing everyone on board. As the daughter of the head chairman she inherited the company. It's our job to rescue her and get her safely back to the base, any questions?"

"Yah, I got one. How come all these preps for our missions have to take so damn long?" Ripcord laughed at his own joke and managed to get a few chuckles out of some of the other members of the Joes.

"Ripcord," Ripcord looked up at the general who was a little more then annoyed with his question. "Shut up."

"I'm telling you Duke I still don't see how hard this could be, we go in, get the girl and get out. Piece of cake. He's just making a big deal out of nothing."

"You know Rip I don't think you get it. It's not just getting the girl; we have no idea if she'll come with us. We have no idea why they wanted to keep her. Hell, we don't even know what she looks like. We have to expect the worst and only hope that it'll get better." Ripcord looked up at his best friend.

"Is there something wrong with your head Duke? When did you get so serious?" Duke stopped in his tracks.

"Rip this isn't a solider we're talking about, this is a girl. A young girl. I mean do you know how hard teenagers are to deal with and depressed teens who just lost their parents are worse. She could be bitching and complaining the whole time we try to save her ass. I just don't want to hope for something and then be let down." Rip nodded in agreement and they finished gathering the equipment they needed for them mission ahead of them.

In another part of the world a young girl wondered the disserted corridors of the hideout of an elite organization. If that can be said, she was walking in circles deep in thought.

"Would you stop that, it's making me nervous." She stopped and looked at the ninja who was talking to her.

"We both know that that isn't true. There isn't anyway that I could make you the slightest bit nervous." He smiled and chuckled slightly.

"This is true, but I do worry sometimes about you mind." He moved from the wall he was leaning against to step closer to the girl. "Though even if you knew what I was going to do you wouldn't be able to act quick enough to stop it." She smiled

"Well then I guess you don't have anything to worry about." She turned to leave. "It would appear that I have nothing else to do here so I'm off to my room to get some much needed rest." The white ninja watched her as she left. He leaned against the wall again and allowed his mind to wander before following the actions of the girl before him and heading off to sleep.

**So I guess this chapter is kinda short, but I was really motivated to start to write this and I know how I want to start the next chapter so I'm gonna end this one here. Again with the thanking of the people and such. It's been a few hours and I still haven't finished watching the movie. XP**

**Fear is a great motivator - Storm Shadow**


	2. Now do you see?

**Yays I'm starting chapter 2. How exciting from me. I hop this chapter ends up being longer then the first one. I just want to keep on writing this; it's like a lot of motivation. I'm very impressed with myself, it must be the laptop. I forgot to mention that I don't own the characters and such, blah, blah, blah... Did I mention that there are ninjas and yaoi, there will be yaoi.**

Strong hands brushed over his torso. He arched slightly into the touch, enjoying the feeling. The white ninja felt himself being pushed back into the mattress as his neck was attacked by harsh lips. The owner of said lips sucked and nibbled at the sensitive flesh and he moaned louder then he would have liked, though he didn't try to stop it. The mouth smiled against his neck and slowly kissed his way up the white ninja's neck until he reached his mouth where he caught it in a sloppy, lust-filled kiss. Storm Shadow wrapped his arms around his lover's neck in an attempt to deepen the kiss, but he was pushed down into the mattress again. This time the trail of kisses led downwards and slowly it turned from kisses to small bights and licks making Storm Shadow moan again. The mouth stopped at the waist line of the ninja's pants. The white ninja, in response, moaned for him to continue. Quick like a ninja, because well he is a ninja, the black ninja pulled his pants and boxers down and off. The white ninja gasped as the cold air hit his length. He gripped his partner's hair and gasped again as his cock was hit with a different temperature. It was as if an inferno had engulfed it. The black ninja licked his way up and down the length before taking it in his mouth again. "Snake," the white ninja moaned.

"snake, Snake, SNAKE!" Storm Shadow shot up in bed, sheets clinging to his skin. The alarms were sounding all around him.

"Damn," he mumbled.

"Attention, Sector twelve has been breached. All units report to sector twelve." That voice always annoyed him. Storm Shadow grabbed his uniform and hastily threw it on. He had a feeling he knew who the intruders where and what they wanted. Instead of heading to sector twelve he ran the opposite way, towards their latest experiment.

The Joes hadn't expected to be found out about so quickly. They had only just entered the Cobra base when an alarm went off and they had to split off. Snake Eyes went after the girl and the rest of the Joes pretended to try to find her so Snake Eyes would be able to locate and save her faster.

His footsteps barely echoed down the corridor. Though the sound was barely audible it was too loud for the ninja and he tried to lighten his steeps while keeping up his pace. Rooms raced past and he slowed before turning the corner. The black ninja ran to almost the end off the corridor before he turned to face a door. It was locked so he did the next thing he could, kicked it down. He stopped in his tracks when he saw the girl he was trying to save in the arms of a white ninja. His sword was pressed up against her neck and she was squirming in his grip.

"I knew you would come for her," Storm Shadow smirked "Then maybe there'll be someone you'll actually be able to talk to." Snake Eyes flinched a little on the inside at that comment. It wasn't so much his fault that he didn't talk besides he would never be able to find the right words.

Storm Shadow threw the girl to the side and she hit her head on the floor. She mumbled some incoherent words before falling silent. Snake Eyes ran to Storm Shadow, their blades clashing in a fury of sparks. They traded clashes of blades until Snake Eyes knocked Storm Shadow's blade out of his hands. He pressed his sword against the white ninja's neck. Then in one swift motion he grabbed the girl and sheathed his blade running out the room and leaving behind a confused white ninja.

Snake Eyes ran back down the halls at a record pace. He encountered only a few people and none of them even registered who he was or what he was doing. When he made it to the other Joes they had their hands full with fighting off the Cobras. When they saw him they began to fall back, their backup already had the jets waiting for them. Snake Eyes was one of the first on; he set the girl down on the bench and tried to stop her from moving around to much. He was soon joined by Scarlet, Duke, Ripcord and the rest of the Joes.

"See Duke didn't I tell you this was gonna be a piece of cake," Ripcord laughed and Duke rolled his eyes. "I mean look at us, Snake Eyes got the girl no problem and we got away with only a few scratches. That's pretty damn good if I do say so myself."

Snake Eyes looked down at the girl who was beginning to ster. Scarlet looked over.

"What happened to her?" She looked at the girl as the ninja pointed to her head. Scarlet seamed to get the memo and she left to go get something to help ease the girl's pain when she awoke. She moved again and here eyes slowly flickered open. Her hand moved to her head to rub the spot where it had hit the floor. Scarlet returned with an ice pack and the girl quietly thanked her. She proceeded to look around at everyone. Her eyes stopped when they met with those of the black ninja. She tilted her head to one side to look at him.

"Are you okay?" The girl turned to look at the redhead and she nodded.

"Your name is Bel right? I'm Scarlet and this is Duke, Ripcord and Snake Eyes." Each member of the team nodded as their name was said and Bel nodded back.

"So," Scarlet began

"I'm sorry, but I'd rather not talk about it right now," Bel said. Scarlet was taken back. "I was wondering though, who are you and where are you taking me?" Duke spoke up

"We're an elite team of soldiers who are trained to handle missions that no one else can. We're call G.I. Joe and we're taking you to our base so we can make sure that you're safe." Bel nodded.

"Bel, I don't know if you know this or not, but your parents they're..." Scarlet trailed off.

"Dead, I know." Everyone looked at her and she shrugged her shoulders. "I've known since it happened, or at least I learned a few moments after it did. I miss them yah, but we were never really that close and it's kinda hard to miss something when you never really had it." She fell silent and looked out the window. The rest of the group looked at her momentarily, with either sympathy or wonder, until resuming with the preparations for landing.

"So they already told you about G.I. Joe then?" Bel nodded. The General rolled his eyes and turned to Duke. "Why did you tell her, what if she was really a spy for Cobra?" Duke sighed

"Well it wouldn't really matter because we were taking her here anyways so she would have known that this was our base."

"No Duke because we were fully prepared to make this our 'back-up' base so she wouldn't know it was the real one. Well she's not a spy so you got off lucky, but because you almost jeopardized the whole mission she's staying with you and your team." Ripcord groaned and Duke was speechless.

"But, she, we" he managed to stutter out, but the general wasn't listening.

"Scarlet she'll be sharing a room with you until we can clear one for her, Ripcord keep an eye on her, show her the ropes, Duke I want you to keep her out of trouble and Snake Eyes train her so she can at least defend herself against Cobra. Those are orders, now get away from here." The General got up and walked out of the room.

Scarlet turned to the girl, "Well we'll help you get settled. If you'll follow me I can take you to our room and then Rip will show you around." The girl nodded and followed Scarlet out of the room, the rest of the Joes followed in suite.

The days had begun to blur together. Bel had spent the first few days tagging along with Ripcord in order to learn her way around, but after that she spent most of her time wondering around. That was what she happened to be doing when the General saw her and told her to report to the training room. She sighed, but did as she was told.

The training room was filled with multiple people and Bel had no idea who she was looking for. Her azure eyes scanned everything until she saw someone she knew. He was the ninja that saved her. Bel tapped her foot, she knew his name. If only she could think of it. After a few moments of thinking she remembered. His name was Snake Eyes and he was the one who was going to train her. Bel ran over to where he was.

"Hey," she poked him in the back. Snake Eyes turned to look at her. "You're teaching me right?" he nodded. Snake Eyes took her shoulders and held her at arms length away from him.

_'She has a good body structure. Not to tall, or to skinny. Must have hidden strength, though not a lot. Her hair is a little long, but that doesn't matter that much.' _Snake Eyes thought to himself.

"My hair isn't that long." Bel snapped Snake Eyes away from his thoughts. He gave her a puzzled look.

"You said my hair was to long, it's not. It's really quite short for a girl." Snake Eyes shook his head and pointed to his mouth. Bel gave him a confused look.

"He's saying he doesn't talk." They both turned to the owner of the voice. Bel smiled at Breaker.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Just like I was telling you, he doesn't talk." Bel tilted her head to the side.

"Really? I could have sworn he said that. He said something else too, about body structure or something." Snake eyes shook his head.

_'Why doesn't she just drop it? Everyone knows that I don't talk and I'm not gonna start just because of some girl. Stubborn teenager.'_

"See!" both males turned to the blue haired girl "He just did it again. He talked. I hate to break it to you, but telling someone you don't talk counts as talking."

"Bel, are you hallucinating? He still hasn't said anything."

"Are you sure?" Breaker nodded. Bel ran a hand through her hair. She stood and tapped her finger on her chin before a look of shock and realization crept onto her face.

_'God now what.' _Snake Eyes thought.

"I'll tell you what," Bel began "I know what they did to me there."

"How's experiment MR-815 doing?"

"All systems are functioning properly."

"You didn't tell her about it did you?"

"Of course not. I thought it would be more fun if she found out on her own. It also gives Storm Shadow a chance to see if she can find his enemy's weakness." The two men turned to the white ninja. He spun a throwing star around his finger and thought about how he could put the girl's power to a more _productive_ use.

**Sorry about the odd end, and the bad beginning. First time I ever tried to write anything like that. I've had rehearsal for our schools One Act so I haven't had time to write anything. Hope it's good enough for everyone and I hope that the next few chapters will have more Snake Eyes/Storm Shadow. Keep on reading all you yaoi fangirls (and boys I don't judge)**


	3. Or at least it was implied that he was

**Well this has been very productive and stuff. I don't really know where I'm going with this, I just kinda am. So whatever right? I would like to thank everyone who is reviewing. I'm sorry it's been so long, but I was in the musical and I've had a crap load of homework. Sorry, but you all can have some magical semi-periphery cookies to make up for it. So thanks to all of you who are reading this and I don't own anything but Bel. Also thanks to T-me for letting me use a concept from one of her stories, you rock!**

"Now looking at me, not the light." The doctor shone a little light at Bel's eye and she tried not to look directly at it. Once she had proposed her thought to Breaker and Snake Eye's they thought she was going mad and they rushed her to the doctor as fast as they could. Bel tapped her fingers against the hospital bed.

_'They're the crazy ones, not me.' _she thought to herself

"Well, there appears to be nothing wrong with her," the doctor directed his statement at Breaker who stood in the corner of the room. Snake Eyes had left to go train or something like that, he hadn't specified.

"That's because I'm **fine**," Bel said; putting emphasis on the word fine.

"Are you sure she's okay? She's not going crazy or anything?" Breaker seamed really worried.

_'That's nice,'_ Bel thought. _'It would mean more if there was actually something wrong with me though.'_ Bel hopped off the bed.

"Well while you two discuss my sanity I'm going to go look for Sake Eyes, he is supposed to be teaching me." She began to walk away when Breaker grabbed her shoulder.

"But what if you're right? What if you really can read minds? They'll need to run more advanced tests on you to see how it happened and they'll want to use you. Can you live with that?" Breaker seamed sympathetic about her situation, but Bel had seen worse.

"It doesn't matter, now does it? If that is the situation I can't change it and if that isn't then I don't have to worry about it." Bel gave a last wave to the doctor and the computer wiz before exiting the room.

"What are we going to do with her?" Breaker sighed and the doctor laughed.

"She's one odd girl."

Snake Eyes assumed his position in the middle of one of the training rooms, facing the east. He waited; hand on his sword, as if at any moment someone could attack him. Some of the Joes training stopped to look at him, but most were used to it and continued with their training. His breath was slight and if his eyes could be seen then everyone would have known that they were shut. He waited a few more moments before they shot open and he leapt into the air, raising his sword against an unseen opponent. Snake Eyes landed gently and stayed in that position for a few more moments before sheathing his sword and standing up. He was making his way out when he ran into Bel, who had a peculiar look on her face. He raised an eyebrow, an action she couldn't see.

"Hey. Do you do that, everyday?" Bel gave him a more questioning look and Snake Eyes shook his head no. "Right," she mumbled.

Snake Eyes began to exit again, but stopped when Bel began to speak again. "Only every five days, right?"

_'How? How did she know that? I know she was at Cobra headquarters, but there's no way she could have figured it out just by seeing it once. Could she?'_ Snake Eyes mulled this over in his head as Bel processed her thoughts. She turned and left the room before him, pausing in the doorway.

"You two really care for each other, don't you?"

Storm Shadow assumed his position in the middle of the training room, facing west He rested his hand on his sword and waited. They were a few people running through the halls, but they paid no mind to the white ninja. A few moments later he sprung up from his position and lashed out with his sword. Storm Shadow landed neatly on the ground. He paused and them slowly sheathed his sword again and straitened up.

_'It's odd,'_ he thought to himself. _'Not having an observer. Now that she's gone there's no one to tell me how stupid it is to fight with myself. I almost miss her, almost. I haven't felt an emotional response to someone leaving since…'_ Storm Shadow's thoughts trailed off as he passed into the part of his mind that he kept telling himself to stay out of. He knew he couldn't keep it away forever though because the more he thought about him, the more he realized that it kept coming back stronger. Soon, it would take more then meditation to keep it away and after that… Storm Shadow shook his head not wanting to think about the pain it could bring.

Bel listened to her footsteps echo off the hallway. With each step it became increasingly difficult because she was leaving the metical wing and entering the rest of the base. She walked in the direction of the trainings room, in no particular hurry. Bel had a feeling that Snake Eyes didn't like her that much, that or he thought she was crazy. Both were good hypotheses.

_'There's almost no point in going,'_ she thought to herself. _'It's not like he'll be waiting or anything. He's probably glad to get rid of me.'_

Bel quickened her pace a little as she neared the training room. The door was open and a few Joes were exiting. She hurried past them and muttered her apologies as she passed.

Bel got to the training room a little later then she had expected, but stopped dead in her tracks at what she saw.

Snake Eyes was crouching with his hand placed lightly on his sword. He paused almost as if waiting for something. Bel mulled this over in her mind, trying to remember where she had seen something like that before. It wasn't until Snake Eyes leaped out of the position he was in that it occurred to her. She had witnessed a variation of that move hundreds of times when she was with the Cobras.

"Oh Snake Eyes," she whispered to herself. Up until this point Bel had never fully understood the actions of either of the two ninja and she assumed that no one else had figured it out either. When witnessed from only one point of view it appeared to be a training ritual or some other method of something-or-another that ninjas did, but when witnesses from both sides… It was hard to put into words. The sheer emotion that pierced their shields for the one moment of what would be contact was unexplainable. There was only one way for Bel to confirm her thoughts and it was walking towards her now.

Snake Eyes stopped momentarily to look at her with what Bel thought was the ninja equivalent of a confused look.

"Hey," She began "do you do that everyday?" Bel tried to make it sounds as casual as possible.

Snake Eyes shook his head no

"Right." Bel mumbled. With that one motion all her suspicions had been proven true.

"Only every five days, right?" Snake Eyes had begun to walk away and Bel heard him stop in his tracts at her comment.

_I wonder if I'm the only one who knows about this. Might be kinda bad if the rest of the Joes found out, but I don't know if even Snake Eyes or Storm Shadow realizes it. Maybe I'll just keep it on the down low until one of them brings it up._

Bel strayed away from her thoughts and left the room. There was no need for her to stay. Before she was out Bel paused in the doorway.

"You two really care for each other, don't you?" With that she gave a small chuckle and made her way to her room. Bel need time to full access the situation and to try to figure out what to do about it.

Storm Shadow passed once again by the room that used to belong to the odd blond haired captive. He stopped this time and wondered how she was. It never really crossed his mind that she was the source of happiness around the Cobra base. There weren't that many people in good spirits hanging around with Cobra and she had always managed to brighten his day. As much as he tried to focus his thoughts on the girl they began to stray to someone who was closer to her.

"Screw this shit." he mumbled before mentally creating a plan as he ran back to his room. He was going to do the unthinkable. Storm Shadow was going to go "visit" Snake Eyes.

**Sorry for a bunch of things. I'm sorry that this has taken forever to come out. I'm sorry it's not as long as the last chapter. I'm sorry the chapters are so short. I'm sorry I'm not going finish my essay. I'm sorry for all the grammar mistakes I've made in past chapters. I think I'm gonna shoot myself for using the wrong form of "your" (used your instead of you're). I didn't want to finish my essay so I finished this :D Yah that essay is gonna be late, but whatever. I hope you liked it. I've just had a shit-load of homework and zero motivation…sorry. You can hit me with the chicken if that is what you wish. Love you guys!**


End file.
